skylanderlord3s_trashfandomcom-20200214-history
Loud House Apocalypse (L,S,Jas,T,M,Jac)
All entries done by me (Jack) unless stated otherwise. Let's Begin... Entry #172 #1 It's crazy to think that I've written one hundred and seventy two entries in this journal. But I think it's about time we start anew. After all, it's basically a new world and a new life now. Sam, Jason, Mazzy, Tom and I were vacationing with Luna and her family out in Florida. They were already planning a vacation and our bands we're all being booked to play at a festival, so it all worked out and we just went out together. I won't lie and say it was a bad time up until the...event. It was quite nice actually. I got to know one of Luna's siblings, Luan, pretty well. I hope I get to see her again someday. As much as I'd like to say the trip was like that the whole way through, it wasn't. These....things were there. They just invaded the place from everywhere. Buildings, sewers, even the oceans. We all ran...everybody. The six of us ran in one direction, while the sisters and some of their friends (who they also brought along, I forgot to mention that. Dammit.) ran in other directions. We got split up. We haven't seen the others since, so right now it's just us six. We're just sitting in a building by ourselves and looking at these screwed up looking things right now. They were killing people and eating them. This is just like a movie or a book. Tom spotted a car in the distance, so we'll probably end up going after that. In all honestly, I don't know about it. I just don't want to die this young, but the others seem on board with it so it looks like I have no choice. If I live, I'll make another entry. If I don't live...well, you know. Luna, she's probably the most shaken out of all of us. I can't help but feel bad for her. After all, she lost her entire family and they could be hurt or worse and she couldn't do anything about it. It's gotta be rough. She's mainly been sitting in the corner by herself, and she hasn't talked in a few hours. I hope we find her family soon. Sam has really just been trying to comfort Luna all this time. They started dating a few weeks ago, and Sam was already a wreck because she thought she wasn't good enough for Luna. I'm worried about her, really. She's been one of my best friends since second grade, and I don't know what I'd do without her. Jason is absolutely panicked. He doesn't really look like it, but he's my best friend and I've known him long enough. He keeps looking out that window and is just watching these things. Like everyone else, he hasn't really said much. When he isn't looking out of the window, he's messing around with his lighter. I don't know why he even has it. He doesn't even smoke. Tom has been trying to strike up conversations with everybody. He's always been the super positive one of the group, but I can tell that he's nervous. His voice is just really shaky and he doesn't seem to really be in his right mind. He's just been sitting on the stairs that lead to the first floor for the past hour. We've all agreed that if the car works, he'll be the driver. I asked him if he was okay with that and he just said "...Yeah" and hasn't spoken since. Mazzy has been writing to Jason back-and-forth with some post-it notes and a pen that she had for whatever reason. Other than that, she's actually said nothing all day except for earlier today when we were on the plane here from Michigan. She said that she had a bad feeling about this. I guess she was right. I'm doing fine, I guess. I can't say I'm not worried about my friends. I don't really have much to say about myself, I guess. I think we're getting ready to try for that car, so I should stop writing now. Hopefully there will be a next time, journal. Entry #2 Well, we got the car. However, it only has about forty miles of gas in it. We need to find some gasoline and fast. Oh yeah, and those things outside? Not so friendly, it seems. They're even more disturbing up close, that's for sure. There were a lot of close calls.